


Unflappable

by owlmoose



Series: Pieces of Thedas [55]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: monthlysupergo, Flash Fic, Friendship, Gen, Mad Libs Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9796598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: A trip to Val Royeaux does not go as planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Mad Libs prompt game on the Monthlysupergo community. Prompt: Josephine and Varric were supposed to go shopping, but...

This trip to Val Royeaux was not going at all as planned.

Firstly, the Inquisitor had cancelled her plans to join Josephine on her travels, sending Varric in her stead. Not that Josephine did not enjoy Varric's company -- he was a pleasant enough companion, and she always appreciated an opportunity to catch up on all the Kirkwall gossip -- but he seemed an odd choice for negotiating a deal for goods and information with Rivaini spice traders. Then had come the downpour, followed by a detour to get around a washed-out bridge. And now that she was finally here, two days late with mud on her boots, the particular shop she had wanted to visit, where her contacts had assured her that some rare herbs might be found, had closed up and vanished to parts unknown.

"Hmph!" If she had been a teenager again, Josephine would have stamped her feet in frustration. Instead, she settled for a shake of her head, hard enough that a tendril of hair slipped down into her eyes. 

Next to her, Varric looked up, eyebrows raised. "Ruffles? You seem, well... let's say ruffled."

Josephine turned to shoot him a dirty look, although the effect was likely ruined when she had to blow the lock of hair out off her nose. "How else am I supposed to feel?" She gestured at the shuttered shop cart. "Half the reason for this wretched journey is not here, and so both of us have wasted our time."

"Well, sure." Varric shrugged. "It's fucking irritating. I'm not blaming you for reacting, I'm just surprised. You always seem so, you know. Unflappable."

"So, now you know what 'flaps' me." Josephine tucked the errant strands of hair behind her ear, then crossed her arms. "Wasting time, and the Inquisition's money, on a wild goose chase." She sighed. "We really needed those herbs, too."

"Rare herbs, huh?" Varric hummed thoughtfully. "You know who might be able to get us a line on rare herbs?"

"Who?" Josephine asked. 

Varric grinned up at her "Rivaini spice merchants." 

Despite her irritation and wet stockings, Josephine managed a smile in return. "I knew there was a reason I liked you."

"One of many, I'm sure." He bowed, then cocked his head toward the tavern where their meeting had been set for later in the day. "C'mon, let's get a drink before they arrive. Maybe this trip won't be half a waste after all."


End file.
